L'attrait du risque
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Après le combat final, Tony et Steve se retrouvent avant tout le monde. / OS Stony, Pwp, Slash M explicite.


**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sortent presque tous de l'imagination formidable de Stan Lee, et sont la propriété de Marvel© et Walt Disney©. Je ne touche rien sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** Movie!verse, donc spoiler sur tout le film Avengers.

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour un OS assez pwp sur le couple que j'adore, aka Steve/Tony. J'avais besoin d'écrire un lemon sur eux XD Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci de me lire:)

**OoOoOoO**

**- Alors comme ça, je joue au héros ?** Susurra Tony, sa langue parcourant avec lenteur le cou du blond.

Son armure encore sur lui, il s'écrasait de tout son poids contre le corps de l'autre, le plaquant au mur délabré d'un restaurant vide de New York. Partout autour d'eux, les débris d'immeubles et les carcasses de voitures brûlées témoignaient de la violence de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir l'immense monstre servant de monture au Chitauris, dont le sang sombre et visqueux se répandait dans les rues. La ville était déserte.

Retirant brusquement ses gants de fer, Tony laissa glisser ses mains sur la tenue bleue de l'homme, caressant avidement son corps sculpté, et sourit lorsqu'il entendit les soupirs éhontés qu'il recevait.

Attrapant les cheveux de Steve, Tony le força à pencher la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le marquer de sa bouche, léchant sa gorge, et mordillant la peau rose qui se présentait à lui. Il retraça la jugulaire de l'homme, sentant ses palpitations effrénées contre sa langue, et s'enorgueillit encore plus de son pouvoir. Il avait le goût du sang, qui séchait à peine sur son visage taché de terre.

Steve se cambra immédiatement, incapable de se défaire de la poigne de l'homme en armure, et sentit son sexe se gonfler de plaisir lorsque le brun accentua la pression sur son entre-jambe.

**-Ahh... Tony !** Criant de plaisir, Steve se pencha vers l'homme, quémandant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains qui étaient jusque là libres se retrouvèrent enserrées derrière son dos, prises au piège par la force que Tony déployait.

**- Non, Cap... **Claqua Tony, joueur.

Approchant son visage de celui du blond, il embrassa ardemment sa mâchoire, son genou pressé contre le sexe de Steve. Le soldat se débattait, sa voix entrecoupée de soupirs de plaisir, cherchant à tirer le brun à lui, lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna soudainement, rompant tout contact, excepté la prise sur les mains de Steve.

**- Tony...** Ragea-t-il, les dents serrées.

-** Après tout, tu croyais pas vraiment en moi, je vois pas pourquoi je t'accordais ça, **s'amusa le milliardaire en désignant son corps, enlevant unes à unes les pièces de son armure.

En face de lui, Steve avait le souffle court, admirant les courbes parfaites de l'homme, et son torse musclé d'où s'élevait une lumière bleue céleste. Il grogna, l'adrénaline remontant par vague dans son corps, et Steve s'étonnait de la force avec laquelle Tony le maintenait contre le mur. Son corps frissonnait d'un plaisir anticipé, et l'attente semblait intolérable.

**- Tony ! **Cria-t-il alors, réussissant à entraîner l'homme vers lui, les projetant tous deux d'un coup contre le mur.

**- Doucement Cap, tu risques d'interpeller nos coéquipiers à crier comme ça, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils se joignent à nous n'est-ce pas ? Parce-que, je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister au ****charisme animal que dégage Bruce s'il nous aperçoit.. **Chuchota Tony contre l'oreille du blond pour le tourmenter.

**- Tony, cesse de faire le connard maintenant et embrasse moi ! **Jura-t-il en réponse, se défaisant peu à peu de l'emprise de l'homme, sa force prédominant de nouveau.

**- Si monsieur l'exige, je ne peux qu'obéir... **

Lui souriant alors, Tony lui lâcha les mains pour attraper son visage, et le tira à lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent alors, et Steve haleta de contentement lorsque le brun attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et enchaîna avec des baisers volatiles. Mais le soldat avait besoin de plus, et un simple baiser ne le contenterait pas. S'emparant de la taille de Tony, il le porta alors, et celui-ci comprit instinctivement quelle position adopter. Inversant leurs rôles, Steve se déplaça pour appuyer Tony contre la baie vitrée du restaurant, les jambes du brun s'accrochant à sa taille et crochetant ses pieds pour les rapprocher plus encore. Se laissant faire avec plaisir, Tony ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit le contact rugueux du tissus de la tenue de Captain America se frotter contre son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il portait sous son armure, et ne se gêna pas pour en demander plus.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'ils essayaient tous deux de prendre le contrôle, refusant de céder. Les deux langues semblaient se battre pour la dominance, et Steve ne put l'obtenir qu'en empoignant soudainement les fesses de Tony, le surprenant agréablement.

**- Tu es insupportable tu le sais ça,** grogna le blond.

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, Steve,** renchérit Tony, le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait voir l'expression choquée de Steve lorsqu'il se décidait à le rendre fou de la sorte, et la force animale que le soldat dégageait alors l'excitait plus que tout.

-** Si Banner arrive, je t'interdis même de le regarder. En fait, je t'interdis de regarder n'importe qui d'autre que moi, **continua Steve en les faisant glisser au sol, les installant au milieu des morceaux défaits de l'armure d'Iron Man, tout en embrassant Tony à pleine bouche.

Celui-ci émit un juron en sentant les morceaux de roches lui rentrer dans le dos, mais se ravisa vite lorsqu'il vit Steve longer son corps du bout de ses doigts, et le plaisir enfla encore dans son bas ventre. Le blond lui arracha son t-shirt d'un mouvement sec, lui tirant un cri de douleur, et s'excusa en embrassant la ligne fine qui descendait le long des muscles de Tony. Lui soulevant la taille, Steve souffla alors sur son sexe toujours emprisonné dans le boxer noir, et se fut au tour de Tony de s'impatienter en gémissant.

Steve était perdu dans la contemplation du corps de l'autre, flattant ses muscles parfaitement dessinés de ses mains, et adorant le contact de sa peau contre celle plus dorée de son amant. Attrapant les jambes de Tony, il les plaça sur ses épaules après avoir retiré le vêtement. Celui ci contracta tout son corps, et leva son bassin inconsciemment pour permettre plus de contact. Mais à son image, Steve lui sourit et se contenta d'effleurer d'un geste son sexe, le faisant languir.

**- Tu sais que... n'importe qui pourrait arriver et nous voir ?** Réussit finalement à dire Tony, la voix entrecoupée par le plaisir.

**- Je sais**, murmura Steve, passant sa langue le long du membre dressé de Tony qui gémit bruyamment.

Jouant avec ses testicules d'une main, le blond entoura le gland de sa bouche, et lui imposa des sucions de plus en plus fortes, se retirant lorsque Tony soupirait trop fort, le frustrant de plus en plus. Il sourit une dernière fois en entendant son amant rager, et cédant alors en voyant son visage magnifique se crisper de plaisir, Steve le prit en bouche sans préavis. Il commença alors un rapide va et vient, taquinant la peau sensible du bout de la langue, et se délecta des mains de Tony qui vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, accentuant son mouvement. L'inquiétude de voir arriver ses coéquipiers et d'être trouvé dans cette position fit grandir l'excitation de Steve, et le blond rougit en sentant le besoin d'enlever sa tenue pour pouvoir se toucher.

**- Steve... Steve tu... Bordel ! **Tony tentait tant bien que mal d'articuler une phrase, mais la chaleur procurée par la bouche de Steve l'empêchait de former toutes pensées cohérentes.

Il réussit cependant à écarter l'autre d'un geste brusque, se maudissant en même temps pour cette action à l'instant ou la langue du blond quitta son sexe et que son plaisir fut brisé.

Immédiatement, Steve s'inquiéta. Tony refusait rarement ses attentions, et le milliardaire avait toujours semblé apprécier la façon passionnée dont Steve le suçait. Il se recula légèrement pour permettre à Tony de s'asseoir, et baissa la tête, gêné.

**- Je...**

**- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te toucher,** dit Tony, la voix rauque et le regard fixé sur l'érection de Steve.

Steve fut captivé par le regard du brun, et son corps tressauta en sentant l'autre le déshabiller ouvertement, retirant complètement la tenue du blond.

**- Contre la vitre.**

**- Tony...**

**- J'ai dit, contre la vitre Steve.** Ordonna-t-il se plaçant derrière lui.

Posant ses mains sur la baie vitrée, Steve se cambra pour permettre à son corps de toucher celui de Tony, écartant les cuisses. Le brun se sentit durcir encore plus en voyant la position lascive adoptée par Steve, qui tremblait légèrement, les joues rougies et les lèvres écarlates. Celui-ci contemplait l'intérieur de la bâtisse, attendant avec impatience le moment où les mains de Tony l'empoigneraient, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un ne se trouvait pas encore à l'intérieur.

**- Tu aimerais que quelqu'un sorte n'est-ce pas... ?** Murmura Tony à son oreille, sa main allant se placer sur les fesses du blond. Mordillant son lobe, il commença à pénétrer le blond, le préparant doucement à l'accueillir. Gémissant lourdement, Steve ferma les yeux comme pour prouver le contraire à Tony.

**- Que ce passerait-il... **Tony prit en main le membre de Steve, et l'entoura. **Si soudain quelqu'un arrivait... **Accentuant son mouvement, il inséra un doigt supplémentaire malaxant l'intimité de l'autre. **Si quelqu'un voyait le grand Captain America, le Super-Soldat, dans cette position...** finit-il en caressant le long du sexe tendu de Steve.

**- Tony... S'il te plait... **

**- Si quelqu'un te voyait me supplier comme ça...** Se reculant, Tony plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches du blond, et le prévenant d'un murmure, le tira à lui et le pénétra lentement.

**- Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony... **Avec dévotion, Steve répétait inlassablement le nom de son amant, tentant d'oublier la douleur ressentie pour se concentrer sur le plaisir. La sensation était toujours forte, mais l'adrénaline et le lieu où ils se trouvaient accentuaient la délectation ressentie.

**- Ah... Steve... Tu es vraiment magnifique quand je suis en toi... **murmura Tony, émerveillé.

Tony ne bougeait pas, laissant le temps à Steve de s'habituer à sa présence, ne voulant surtout pas le faire souffrir. Mais lorsque le blond bougea ses hanches d'un coup sec, il le sentit s'empaler sur lui avec luxure, un frisson violent lui parcourant tout le corps.

Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, Tony commença à s'enfoncer plus encore en Steve, et sans prévenir sortit complètement avant de le prendre plus fort. Enfouissant sa tête contre la nuque de son soldat, Tony posa l'une de ses mains contre celle de Steve, et entrelaça leurs doigts.

**- Tu es tellement bon... **Lui murmura-t-il en continuant ses mouvements, alternant entre lent et plus rapide pour faire monter leur plaisir.** Regarde toi, offert, contre cette vitre... Gémissant sans honte, et te pressant contre moi... **

Tony caressait les abdominaux de Steve, descendant doucement vers son sexe tendu à l'extrême. L'agrippant, il lui imposa le même rythme que ses allers et venues, et pressait son gland à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate, faisant hurler de plaisir le blond.

**- Tony, plus... Encore... J'aimerais... **

Il était impossible pour lui de parler, perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Tony était partout, son odeur l'entourait complètement, et ses mains semblaient vouloir retracer chaque contour de son corps, le faisant se tordre sous la sensation. Il entendit au loin la voix de Thor et Bruce qui parlaient, et le risque de la situation augmenta à tel point qu'il dû se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de faire trop de bruit.

**- Je le savais. Tu aimes l'idée qu'on puisse te voir... Tes côtés pervers se révèlent peu à peu, **s'amusa Tony en voyant la réaction du blond.

**- Je ne suis pas... **

**- Shh, pas la peine de me mentir... **Ajouta Tony en le cajolant. **J'aime aussi cette facette de toi. En fait... **Il s'enfonça en un coup brusque. **J'aime être le seul à la connaître. Pervers.**

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Steve se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, la tête baissée. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait plus de honte à avouer à Tony le plaisir qu'il prenait, et se laissa aller à soupirer encore plus bruyamment qu'auparavant. La sensation étroite de Steve se resserrant autour de lui rendait fou Tony, et il ne s'arrêta pas d'accélérer la cadence, pénétrant son amant avec plus de force qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, se perdant peu à peu dans des vagues de plaisir qui grondaient en lui. Réaffirmant la prise de sa main sur le membre de Steve, il voulu le faire jouir avant lui, et s'évertua à le combler de toute part. L'expression sur le visage du blond à l'instant où il vînt le fît haleter,Steve la tête relevée sous l'intensité du plaisir ressenti, la langue parcourant ses lèvres inconsciemment, et la sueur traçant un léger chemin dans sa nuque laissèrent Tony stupéfait, et une frénésie nouvelle le parcourue. Steve se contracta brusquement à plusieurs reprises autour de lui, et Tony jouit alors dans un cri, écrasé par l'orgasme qui le saisit. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, les yeux encore embrumés par le plaisir qui s'était emparé de son corps. Sortant avec douceur de Steve, il se pencha vers lui et lui agrippa à nouveau les cheveux, le forçant à se retourner pour l'embrasser avec passion.

**- Amuses toi à me chercher comme ça encore une fois, et c'est moi qui me vengerais,** râla Steve en évoquant leur dispute.

**- Sois pas si tentateur et je le ferais pas... Ou si tu préfères, j'irais voir l'autre blond de ****l'équipe !** Nargua-t-il.

Steve se contenta du lui lancer un regard outré en se rhabillant, lui jetant un bout de son armure au visage. Riant de bon cœur en voyant la jalousie du blond, Tony s'empressa d'aller l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner, et rassembla les différentes parties de son amure qui s'étaient étalées autour d'eux.

Ils étaient à peine habillés et encore rouges de leurs ébats lorsque leurs compagnons arrivèrent, l'air vaillants, et les saluèrent chaleureusement.

**- Ah ! Vous nous avez trouvés un lieu pour nous sustenter après ce combat périlleux !** S'écria Thor en apercevant le restaurant. **Cela tombe fort bien, car j'ose espérer que l'on pourra m'offrir de ce nectar noir que vous aimez tant ! **

**- Non Thor ce n'est...** Tenta Steve, mais le Dieu s'était déjà attablé, et tous le suivirent sans remarquer la teinte écarlate qu'avait pris le visage de Steve en s'asseyant en face de la baie vitrée, voyant encore très clairement les traces de ses mains dessus.

Il tenta de manger en silence pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais déjà ses compagnons se moquaient gentillement de son étonnement face à la nourriture du monde moderne. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la conversation dériva peu à peu sur ses piètres talents de danseur, et il dû avouer dans un bégaiement gênant qu'il n'avait jamais dansé. Embarrassé, Steve détourna la discussion, mais ils se contentèrent de rester silencieux pendant la suite du repas.

Soudainement, Tony se pencha vers lui, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

**- Samedi prochain, je t'emmène danser !** S'exclama-t-il.

**- Tony, arrêtes de te moquer de moi,** répondit Steve, incapable de s'imaginer que Tony l'inviterait ouvertement.

**- Samedi prochain, je t'emmène danser,** répéta-t-il alors plus sérieusement, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. Assis à côté de lui, il lui attrapa la main discrètement, et la serra. **C'est un rendez-vous Steve. Tu l'acceptes ? **Il tenta de le camoufler, mais il était visible que l'homme était inquiet.

Lui souriant, Steve se contenta de hocher la tête avec vigueur, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour se risquer à répondre. Elle tremblerait sûrement trop.

**OoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette histoire est un cross -over avec une autre de mes fics, « En Vérité » qui est une Thorki. On verra le rendez-vous de Steve et Tony dans le prochain chapitre... _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis:) _

_xoxo_


End file.
